Paradise Panic
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: With the Obsidian Devourers defeated and peace restored to the world, the dragons get invited by Tails and Blaze to go with them to Hawaii so they can be initiated to take on the Island Challenge.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Invitation

**DRAGON HEROES**

Ah, good to be back after so long! Now's the time to start with a brand new batch of stories! So, sit back and enjoy the ride, everyone, because here comes the start of Season 2! New adventures, challenges, friends, villains, and so much more await for our heroes!

* * *

 **Paradise Panic**

 **Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Invitation**

Cynder the Twilight Storm mused over out the window of her hut, relishing on the fresh sea air that breezed through the village of the Ise-Shima National Park. It had been some months since her and her team's victory over the Obsidian Devourers, and since then, it seemed as if everything was progressing peacefully, especially with the Pyre Squad having not been stirring up any trouble for quite some time. She could only wonder what would happen next.

Soon afterwards, Cynder went out of her hut and made her way to Percival's, as she was certain that Draco the Charizard was inside playing games with Percival, Torden, and Jakkin. They were often together since Percival brought in an arcade machine and set them up in his hut some weeks after the Anthro League Celebration. As she went inside, she could see Draco, Torden, Jakkin, and Percival all huddled at the arcade machine. Lily, Darky, and Bowser were also there watching the four dragons play.

"C'mon, Draco!" cheered Percival. "You only have few more pellets left to advance to the next stage! Don't let those ghosts get you!"

"Boy howdy, Draco, not even I could have managed to get that high in Pac-Man," commented Jakkin. "You're on fire here, no pun intended."

"Almost there," said Draco as he kept his eyes focused on the screen. He directed Pac-Man to a power pellet, which made the ghosts start flashing again, but because he was already at a high level, he has very little time to catch the ghosts before they become dangerous again. Draco managed to catch two of the ghosts, and just as he could get the third one, they were back to their normal colours, and Pac-Man had just touched the ghost.

"Oh, no!" the dragons moaned as they watched Pac-Man implode, resulting in a game over as it was the last life.

"You were so close, Draco," said Torden. "Maybe if you just didn't worry about the bonus points and ate up the remaining pellets, you could have gone up to the next level."

"Yeah," said Draco. "But hey, at least I managed to break the high score record."

"That was absolutely impressive, Draco," smiled Percival. "You must have played this game plenty of times to be able to get that far."

"I sure have," laughed Draco modestly. "Next time, I hope I'll get further."

Just then, Lily saw Cynder in the room. "Well, Cynder!" she said happily. "It's about time you would show up!"

"Uh, yeah," replied Cynder. "I just wanted to check on you guys for a short while."

"Oh, no, please come in and spend some quality time with us," insisted Percival. "It's always good to socialise, you know."

"Alright, then," said Cynder.

"You should have seen Draco acing in the game," said Lily. "He managed to make it up to one of the high levels, I think."

"I always knew Draco's a pro a games," said Cynder. "He and Darky would play on his consoles for hours back in Bowser's castle."

"That reminds me," said Draco as he looked at Bowser. "Whatever happened to our castle, Bowser? Don't you have to keep it in good conditions?"

"Well, our castle is currently under the care of Ludwig, Draco," said Bowser as he sheepishly put his arm behind the back of his head. "Since I decided to look for you guys those months back, I had him come to our world as none of the other Koopalings were available, not to mention Junior, who is still ruling over my old castle."

"Ah, I see," said Draco.

"Yeah," replied Bowser. "Besides, after all that mess we've been through with the Dark Queen, I want to stay close with you guys so that we won't have any nasty surprises like before."

"Well, that's real nice of you to say that, big brother," said Darky.

Bowser could only blush as he was still getting used to being complimented for any good deed he has done.

Just then, the dragons heard the whirring sound of a jet plane nearby. Draco and Cynder knew that it was Tails, but they could only wonder what he wanted now. Shortly, there was a knock at the door. Percival opened the door, and sure enough, there was Tails and Blaze, but not in their usual attire. From the way they were dressed, it looked as if they were going on vacation to somewhere tropical. Tails was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt completed with flower prints and khaki shorts while Blaze wore a striped black and white tube top with black hotpants. Both were also outfitted with shades and sandals.

"Hey Tails and Blaze," said Percival. "What's with the getup?"

"Aloha dragons!" greeted Tails. "As you probably have guessed already, Blaze and I are going on a honeymoon to Hawaii!"

"We're celebrating yet another year since the day we were married," said Blaze.

"That is so romantic, you two!" exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"It's been far too long since we've had a vacation to ourselves," continued Blaze as she playfully petted Tails on the head. "At last, my little Milesy and I have managed to plan something today."

"Blaze, please," Tails giggled as he blushed heavily. "I rather not have you call me by my nickname in front of everyone."

"Oh, don't be so bashful about it, Tails," laughed Blaze. "Though I find it really adorable when you're so shy, as it is along with your keen intellect and kindness what made me fall in love with you."

Tails smiled. "It's all part of being me," he said. "The same goes to you as your strength and confidence made me feel the same way."

"Right, babes," said Blaze. "Let's get ourselves ready to go to Hawaii."

"You haven't forgotten something to tell Cynder, Blaze?" asked Tails.

"Oh! Yes! Thanks for reminding me!" exclaimed Blaze. "Cynder, Tails and I wanted to invite you and your group to join us on our trip."

"Are you serious?" asked Cynder doubtfully. "You want us to go with you to Hawaii?"

"Yes, there's something in store for you dragons when you get there," said Blaze.

The dragons felt very confused, but they were assured that whatever it is that awaits them, Blaze wants them to go for it.

"Very well," said Cynder. "We'll come along, but I always thought honeymoons were for married couples only."

"It is," said Tails. "But this one is an exception, even though we'll need our alone time at some occasions."

"Can I come too?" asked Darky.

"I'm not sure Tails and Blaze has meant you as well," said Cynder. "This seems to be more for the six of us."

"But I really want to come along with you guys," protested Darky. "And I'm ready for anything since the day Draco and I went to find his Elemental Brooch."

"Let him join us, Cynder," said Draco. "We haven't got all day to deliberate on the matter."

"Draco is absolutely right, Cynder," said Blaze. "All the same, I approve of Darky coming along with us as there's plenty of stuff there that even a baby dragon can enjoy."

"Fine then," conceded Cynder. "You can come, Darky."

"Oh, goody!" cheered Darky.

Draco turned to Bowser. "What about you, Bowser?" he asked. "Doesn't Hawaii sound all that interesting to you?"

"Thanks for the offer, Draco, but I'm gonna pass," replied Bowser. "I have your contact in my Holo Caster anyway, so I can always check on you guys to see how you all are."

"About the Holo Casters, Bowser," said Tails solemnly. "I'm going to ask you, Draco, and Cynder to give yours back to me, for you see, I just received a news feed that France wants them all to be withdrawn as there were some setbacks on them."

"Whoa, that's a major bummer," said Jakkin.

"No need to worry," said Tails. "I have something even better for you three, which Blaze and I are using now."

Tails took three smartphones out of his bag and passed each one over to Draco, Cynder, and Bowser.

"Smartphones are much more reliable than Holo Casters," said Tails. "They may not have the hologram feature, but their ability to use the Internet and all kinds of apps including games makes up for it."

"That's more like it," smiled Torden. "I have a smartphone, and so much you can do with them."

"Well I could say thanks for giving us new ways to keep in touch, Tails," said Draco as he put his new phone in his pocket.

"Both mine and Blaze's numbers are in the phones," said Tails. "And I believe we better get moving."

Draco nodded, but he turned to Bowser again. "Are you absolutely you're fine staying here by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," said Bowser. "Besides, I'm waiting on an old friend of mine to drop by, so I have to stay here."

"Okay, then," said Draco. "Just be careful if anything happens."

"Do no worry, Draco, I'll be fine," assured Bowser. "And the same to you all while you're in Hawaii."

"We will, Bowser!" replied Draco, Cynder, and Darky, and they joined the other dragons waiting for them on the transporter device.


	2. Chapter 2: Aloha Hawaii!

**Chapter 2 – Aloha Hawaii!**

The island of Oahu is one of the largest islands of Hawaii, which the archipelago itself is part of the United States. Many anthros who came to Hawaii for vacation have visited Oahu as their first port of call.

Tails and Blaze landed safely at a clearing in Hawaii Kai. The weather was very warm, yet fresh at the same time. Fortunately, he had brought in plenty of zinc to use for the two weeks they were going to spend in the islands.

"Ah, now that's the life," he relished as he surveyed the scenery. "Sandy beaches, tropical breezes, cool waters to swim in, and of course, lots of hula dancing, the perfect getaway from our usual routine."

"You said it, Tails," agreed Blaze. "This is an absolute paradise."

Tails looked around for the dragons. "Now, where could they be?" he asked. "Surely, they should have been here by now."

"Over here!" called Lily as she waved her paw to them. Tails and Blaze took notice of the dragons making their way towards them.

"Perfect timing, my friends," smiled Blaze. "So, what do you think of Hawaii?"

"It's absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Lily. "And I can see there's the beach down below! Whee!"

"Well, at least someone's thrilled," laughed Tails.

"Definitely a breathtaking sight," said Draco. "I wonder what we'll be seeing when we head for the main city."

"Oh, you'll soon find out," said Blaze. "This is going to be a whole new experience for you, and in time, you'll discover your full potential."

"Full potential?" asked Draco.

"Sounds like we're in for some challenges," said Torden, already feeling very thrilled at the thought. "And I am ready for even the most difficult fights ahead!"

"Well, you're in luck," said Tails. "Once we reach the main city, you'll learn about the island challenge that only a few has ever taken, which consists of battles and obstacle courses."

Torden was delighted to hear that, while the other dragons listened with interest.

"What about you, Cynder?" asked Lily. "How is this place?"

"Well, as you know me," began Cynder. "I prefer the cold weather to the searing heat any day, but as long we're close to the beach where I can go fishing, it seems like a place for me to enjoy."

"Okay, everyone," said Blaze. "There is no time to admire the scenes. We better head onward to Honolulu, the state capital."

"Right," said Tails and the dragons, and they all followed Blaze towards their next stop.

* * *

The Pyre Squad, a trio of dragons who are members of the evil Obsidian Devourers, arrived at the Hawaiian Islands, looking for Cynder's group to cause trouble for them yet again. With Sardius being the new leader of the Obsidian Devourers, they hope to make a good impression on him as they were well aware that he was not as forgiving as the deceased Queen Vildouleur. They were also certain that if they capture the group, it will give Sardius the resolve that he needed in order to be able to strike back on and accomplish their goal of world domination.

"The meddling dragons have got to be around here somewhere," said Ciara.

"What chance do we have to be able to take them out?" asked Scorcher, doubtfully. "They've grown much stronger, know who we are, and they can toast us by powering up with their Elemental Brooches."

"I'm getting tired of being humiliated by those traitors," said Cronk. "Let's try to find other rotten schemes to restore the glory of the Obsidian Devourers."

"Hold it right there!" exclaimed Ciara. "Do you think you're going to let those fools demoralise us? Think about how big our names will be if we catch them! We could climb our way up to the highest rank!"

"You're definitely right about that, Ciara!" said Scorcher and Cronk with sudden determination.

"Good boys," said Ciara. "Now enough of this moping and let's keep searching for them!"

"It looks like we don't have to continue our search anymore," said Cronk. "Look over there, you two!"

Ciara and Scorcher looked at the direction Cronk was pointing, and they saw Cynder's group with Tails and Blaze.

"Well, we have certainly lucked out!" laughed Scorcher. "They're here after all!"

"Though of course, we'll have to find a way to outsmart them," said Ciara. "If only they won't be able to recognise us, we'll be able to catch them off guard."

"Like if we ever use disguises or something," said Cronk. "That probably would never…"

All of a sudden, Cronk stopped, and when an idea suddenly struck into his mind, he grinned maliciously. "Friends, I think I have found the solution!"

"You do?" asked Ciara. "Well then, Cronk, go on and tell us what you've found."

Cronk beckoned Ciara and Scorcher to come down to his level and up close so he could whisper his idea to their ears. As they listened carefully, they started to smile devilishly.

"What a brilliant plan!" laughed Ciara. "I absolutely love it!"

"For a small dragon, you got such a dastardly way of thinking!" complimented Scorcher.

Cronk chuckled evilly. "I know," he said, feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

As Cynder and her friends followed Tails and Blaze into the city of Honolulu, they were awed at the sights. At the same time, they were from the couple the customs and traditions held by the Hawaiians.

"Everyone here greets by saying 'Aloha!'" said Tails. "Watch how I do the greeting and you follow."

"Okay, then," said the dragons, and they focused on Tails as he stood in front of them.

"Aloha!" he exclaimed as he made a gesture that had him separating his hands in wave motion from top to bottom where they reunite. "Now, you guys try it!"

"Aloha!" repeated the dragons in unison as they attempted the same hand gesture.

"That's it, you got it!" exclaimed Blaze.

"Okay," smiled Tails. "Now, what I'd like you to do is do the greeting to the next person passing by."

Blaze noticed someone coming close. He was an anthropomorphic horse, wearing Hawaiian-style clothing and a pair of sandals. "I know, try greeting that horse-man over there," she said.

So the dragons approached the horse, who focused on them in anticipation.

"Aloha!" the dragons greeted. The horse was very impressed with the way they did the Hawaiian greeting and gesture.

"Well, Aloha to you too!" he smiled. "You seem to be new here."

"They're here to attempt the island challenge," said Blaze.

"Ah! So you have heard about the island challenge, haven't you?" asked the horse. "Only a few have tried to take it on, because it's very demanding, but you all seem to be capable enough."

"So, how do we register?" asked Draco.

"That's real easy," said the horse. "All you have to do is meet up with the trial captain, and I believe he must be at Pearl Harbour, which is where you all have to register."

"Pearl Harbour, if I recall correctly, it must be not far from here," said Blaze.

"You are absolutely right," said the horse. "It's just around the corner, so you'll make it there in no time."

The horse took out a notepad and wrote on the first page with his pen. He then tore the page out and passed it to Tails, who took a quick look at it and noticed that it had information on the trial captain's physical description and the exact location.

"Thank you very much, sir," said Tails. "We sure are enjoying our visit in Hawaii."

"Anytime at all," smiled the horse. "And I'm glad to hear that you're taking a liking to our peaceful state. Aloha!"

"Aloha to you too!" said the group and they waved to the horse until he was out of sight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As usual, the Pyre Squad are up to their old tricks! What could they be planning this time? Find out soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Island Challenge

**Chapter 3 – The Island Challenge**

It did not take long for the group to finally arrive at Pearl Harbour after travelling through the town. The dragons could see its history as it was once ravaged by the attack of the Japanese Empire many years ago. Now, everything seemed to be very peaceful.

"Right," said Blaze. "All we have to do is track down this trial captain wherever he is."

"What did that horse wrote on the page again?" asked Draco.

"From what I remember after reading the note, the description says that he is a tall male dragon with a long, pink mane," said Tails. "And the horse gentleman also wrote that his favourite hangout is at the pier up ahead."

"I am checking the location through my phone," said Percival as he checked his smartphone. It featured a map which indicated where they currently are and the destination marked. "It seems that we're not far away from the pier, so now all we have to do is find him."

As soon as they reached the pier, the group scanned carefully, and pretty soon they saw a tall, slender beige dragon staring at the ocean. He had long purple hair lined down from his head to his tail, exactly like what the description was written in the note.

"That has got to be the trial captain," said Tails. "Come on, guys, let's go see him!"

The group approached the dragon as he continued standing silently with his back facing them.

"So, you have come," he said suddenly. "I have a feeling that you are here to take on the Island Challenge, am I right?"

The six dragons were stunned while Darky crouched beside Draco.

"How did you know that?" asked Cynder.

"It's as plain as day," replied the dragon, and he turned around to face the group. "I am very pleased that you have taken interest in sharpening your skills."

"Oh my goodness," Lily gushed, feeling very enthralled at the sight of the dragon. "He looks so dashing!"

"Lily, there's no time for this sort of thing!" grumbled Cynder. "We're here to register for the Island Challenge, remember?"

The dragon just laughed. "It's okay, I get that a lot from the locals and challengers," he said. "The name's Akoni. I'm the trial captain of Oahu Island."

"A pleasure to meet you, Captain Akoni," said Blaze as she bowed respectfully. "My name's Blaze, I'm here on vacation with my husband Tails, and right behind me are your challengers, Cynder, Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, and Percival."

"Hello, Captain Akoni," said the dragons.

"My, you are all a fine-looking group," smiled Captain Akoni. "As the trial captain, I allow you all to take on the Island Challenge."

"Oh, yes!" cheered the dragons.

"Follow me," said Captain Akoni. "I have to put your names in the Hawaiian Island Challenge Registration Booth."

* * *

Captain Akoni led the group to a building not far from the pier, and got the six dragons' names successfully registered.

"Okay, you have completed the first step," he said. "Now, your first trial challenge is going to take place in Kaneana Cave, also known as Makua Cave, where you to duel with a very powerful creature I have trained for testing out the trial-goers."

"Kaneana Cave?" asked Draco. "Where is that?"

"It's just northway up Honolulu," replied Captain Akoni. "If you succeed on this trial, you'll be in for a pleasant surprise at Wahiawa."

"This sounds really exciting," said Torden. "I can hardly wait to take on the trial!"

"You look like you're feeling ready to go," laughed Captain Akoni. "Anyways, I shall meet you all at Makua Cave, and I wish you all the best of luck!"

"Thank you very much, Captain Akoni!" said the dragons, and they watched the dragon take flight in a graceful manner.

"He's such a dreamboat!" squealed Lily.

"I think it's time we start going straight for Makua Cave," said Cynder. "Come on, guys, let's get the show on the road."

"Big sis!" called a voice from the distance.

Cynder groaned, but held in her displeasure as she saw the Daring Dragon Dynamos hurrying towards them.

"How did you know we were Starfire?" asked Percival.

"We visited your village, but we only found Bowser," replied Zippy. "He told us that you have gone to Hawaii, so we used our Transporter Device to come here."

"Well, I'm happy that you guys decided to drop by and say hi," said Draco.

"Tell me, Draco," began Salem. "Where are you going now?"

"We just got accepted into the Hawaiian Island Challenge," replied Draco. "The trial captain has told us to go to Makua Cave where our first trial awaits."

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" exclaimed Zippy.

"Cynder, I think for the trials, only the six of you should go," said Blaze. "That means no one else can accompany you."

"Oh, man, I want to see my big sis take on the challenges!" pouted Darky.

"Don't fret, Darky, I just have an idea," said Tails. "Why don't you just stick around with the Dynamos and see the sights with me and Blaze? There's plenty to check out in the islands we'll be visiting."

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Zippy, happily. "Just us little guys hanging out!"

"I'm cool with that too," said Salem. "So, what do you say to that, Darky?"

Darky thought for a moment. He wanted to root for Cynder's group when they begin their Island Challenge trials, but he knew Tails was right, and he was always interested in getting acquainted with Zippy and Salem.

"Alright, then, I could have a bit of a change every now and then," he said.

"Perfect!" smiled Blaze. "Cynder and company, I wish you all the best of luck with the Island Challenge! I'll be seeing you at Wahiawa."

"Wait, I thought you'll be accompanying us," said Draco. "Where are you off to?"

"We're going to do our sightseeing," replied Blaze. "I know you wanted us to see your progress, Draco, but this is something your group should do on your own."

"She's right, you know," agreed Cynder. "Do not worry, Draco, we'll catch up with Tails and Blaze after our trial is done."

Draco sighed, but accepted.

"I'm sure you're going to make it through the first trial, Draco," said Tails. "After all, you have your friends by your side, so you have nothing to worry about."

Draco smiled for a bit. "Thanks for giving me that assurance, Tails," he said.

Tails shook the Charizard's hand. "Not a problem, buddy," he replied.

* * *

After parting ways with Tails, Blaze, Darky, and the Daring Dragon Dynamos, Cynder and her group left Honolulu and headed for Makua Cave. It was a rather short flight, but soon they have reached their destination. Captain Akoni was already standing outside the cave entrance waiting for them.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "Your arrival was timely!"

"Okay," said Cynder. "We are ready to take on the first trial of the Island Challenge."

"Very good to hear," said Captain Akoni. "Your objective is to make your way through the caverns and then reach the Great Chamber where you'll face my well-trained Gumshoos."

"I never heard of that species before," said Draco.

"It is a full-grown adult Yungoos," replied Captain Akoni. "But I must warn you, though, it is not an ordinary Gumshoos, and you'll have to rely on teamwork to be able to defeat it."

"Sounds like this creature is going to be very tough," said Torden. "And I'm eager to take it on!"

"Better pace yourself, Torden," said Jakkin. "We're in no rush."

"Indeed," smiled Captain Akoni. "There is no time limit, but each trial you take as you do the Island Challenge is a test of endurance."

"We'll give it our best shot, Captain," said Cynder.

"Excellent," smiled Captain Akoni. "Now, let the trial begin!"

And with that, Captain Akoni left the cave while the dragons make their way inside.

Draco felt rather worried. "This place seems a little bit spooky," he said, nervously.

"Come on, Draco!" said Torden. "We just started this trial, and now you're chickening out?"

"Torden!" snapped Cynder, angrily, and she turned to Draco. "I know this place looks a bit intimidating, Draco, but part of taking on the trials is to gain courage and confidence in ourselves."

"I understand that, Cynder," said Draco.

"Besides, you have us," continued Cynder. "Just stay by my side and you'll be alright. We can do this, Draco!"

Draco felt a little bit better. "Thanks, Cynder," he said. "I know I can count on you guys."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Seems like things are going to get very interesting, doesn't it? _Pokémon Sun and Moon_ sure helped with giving inspiration for the stuff the dragons are going to face during their stay in Hawaii.


	4. Chapter 4: Makua Cave

**Chapter 4 – Makua Cave**

The dragons explored the cave as they began their search for the Gumshoos that await them when they reach the Great Chamber. The caverns were large and expansive, and they seemed to evoke a mysterious atmosphere.

"Look at this place!" Lily exclaimed in awe. "It's just as pretty a Captain Akoni!"

"Yeah, it does look very impressive," said Torden. "Now, let's hurry up! I wanna fight that creature as soon as possible!"

"Have some patience, Torden," said Jakkin. "It's still a long way to go, so we better take our time and also tackle this place one baby step at a time."

"I know, but the thrill of fighting tough opponents always gets me excited," replied Torden. "It's the same kind of thrill I get from playing heavy metal music."

"That's understandable," said Cynder. "But like Jakkin said, we're going to have to wait while we explore, as the fight will come before we know it."

As the group continued exploring the cave, Percival felt a sudden chill.

"Um, guys, I think I sense something up on the ceiling," he said.

The dragons looked up, and saw that the cave ceilings are teeming with Zubats. Draco flinched as he remembered his previous experience with them, and he was hoping that none of his friends would sneeze like how Darky did before.

"Zubats," said Cynder, quietly. "We must be in their territory at this point, so let's try to get past slowly and quietly without making a sound."

The rest of the group nodded silently and together, they slipped past quietly and cautiously, unaware that several pairs of eyes were watching them from inside small dark openings that surround the cave. Halfway through the Zubat chamber, they became certain that they would be able to make it through, when suddenly, a Yungoos popped out from one of the holes and dashed through to the other side.

"Yikes!" Percival squeaked so loud that his voice echoed throughout the cave, awakening the Zubats into such a startle that they began flapping their wings loudly.

"Not again!" cried Draco.

"Percival, look what you done!" fumed Jakkin.

"I didn't mean to!" stammered Percival. "That little creature that zipped by caught me by surprise!"

"No time for arguing, guys," said Cynder. "We need to get out as quickly as we can! They're raining down on us!"

"Run for it!" shouted the dragons, and they hurried through the chamber with the swarm of Zubats pursuing behind them.

* * *

As they continued running for their lives, the dragons soon approached an opening up ahead, and Cynder could sense a hiding place nearby.

"Towards that opening, quickly!" she hollered.

The dragons dashed into the opening and hid behind a large crevice, watching the Zubats continuing their pursuit. They waited until the noise the Zubats were making subsided.

"Okay," panted Cynder as she looked out. "I think the coast is clear."

The rest of the dragons came out of their hiding place feeling very relieved.

"Man, that was close," remarked Percival.

"I think we should try to stay calm whenever somethin' unexpected appears before us next time," said Jakkin. "Better keep that in mind, Percival."

"I'll try to," said Percival.

"I don't like bats," shuddered Lily. "They look so creepy!"

"Are you kidding!" laughed Torden. "I think they're so cool, at least when they're not in such a rampage."

Cynder checks out their current location and saw that now they have to make a choice as there were two tunnels, and only one would possibly lead to the Gumshoos. The other dragons wondered which one could be the correct path.

"Which way should we go, Cynder?" asked Draco.

"I have no idea," said Cynder. "It could be either one of them."

"Psst!" whispered a voice. "Stuck on figuring out the right tunnel to take?"

"Huh?" the dragons looked around in confusion, as three figures appeared from an outcropping in the cavern. They looked like ordinary dragons in regular clothing. One was a female, while two were male, with one being short. They also looked strangely familiar, yet they were unrecognisable for the dragons.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder.

"We are trial guides," said the tall male dragon. "We give out to hints to trial-goers who are having trouble trying to pass the obstacle courses."

"Do you think you can be able to help us?" asked Draco.

"Of course, we will!" said the female dragon. "That's what we trial guides are here for, right boys?"

The two male dragons sniggered. "That's right!" they said.

"So, which is the correct path?" asked Percival.

"If you're looking for the quickest way to reach the creature you have to fight, it's this way," said the small male dragon, pointing at the right tunnel.

"Well, in order to save up some time, let's go there then," said Torden. "Thanks for your help you three."

"Anytime, chump – uh, I mean, champs," said the tall male dragon, grinning devilishly behind their backs and he with his partners disappeared.

"I wonder what he meant by that," said Draco, feeling very uneasy.

"Those three look very suspicious to me," said Cynder. "I don't know if they're being honest with the path they suggested to us."

"Who cares if they are or aren't?" snorted Torden as he rushed into the suggested tunnel. "Let's hurry up and battle the Gumshoos! I'm itching for a fight!"

"Torden, wait up!" called Cynder as she and the dragons followed him.

Presently, they reached what seemed to be a dead end. There was no Gumshoos in sight, leaving the dragons feeling very bewildered.

"It probably must be hiding in one of those small indentions," said Torden. "Hey, Gumshoos!" he shouted. "Come out! Come out, wherever you are!"

There was still no response, except for the echoing of Torden's calls.

"Hold on a second," said Cynder, feeling something is amiss. "I don't think this is the Great Chamber."

Just before anyone could answer, the dragons felt a sudden push from above, and then, they found themselves caught inside a huge net.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh-oh! Looks like our heroes are caught in a trap! How will they escape their jam? Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Bowser to the Rescue

**Chapter 5 – Bowser to the Rescue**

Groaning, the dragons tried to free themselves from the net trap, but to no avail. The net was very strong that it was able to resist their claws.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Percival.

"I think I can guess who's behind this dirty trick," growled Jakkin.

All of a sudden, evil laughter echoed in the cave, and the voices sounded very familiar to the dragons.

"Once again, you fools have fell for our trick!" cackled a female voice.

In an instant, the three trial guides appeared into the chamber. They all grinned nastily at the dragons and removed their uniforms to reveal their true identities as Ciara, Scorcher, and Cronk.

"The Pyre Squad!" exclaimed the dragons.

"You six may be strong, but you're so gullible to even recognise that it was us," Scorcher gloated as he with Ciara and Cronk looked up at their trapped victims.

"I knew that it was you three!" hissed Cynder.

"You are a stubborn bunch!" growled Percival. "Why are you even still trying to get us? Your organisation's been defeated!"

"That's what everyone in this stupid world believes," laughed Cronk. "The Obsidian Devourers are going to continue their operations as long as we still have another powerful dragon in charge!"

"And once we deliver you lot to him, we'll be rewarded, and he'll declare the Obsidian Devourers as able to strike again on the surface!"

"You're going to be very sorry once we manage to get out of your net!" shouted Torden.

"And just how will you be able to do that?" laughed Ciara. "We made sure that it will be strong enough to resist anything to try!"

The Pyre Squad laughed maliciously as the six dragons continued struggling to break free.

"Face it, fools, your Island Challenge is over!" jeered Cronk. "You're trapped, and there's no one to help you!"

"Is that right?" called a voice.

The Pyre Squad froze with fear, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to, and as soon as they turned around, they saw Bowser staring disdainfully at them.

"It's Bowser!" they exclaimed.

"All right, Bowser!" cheered the trapped dragons.

"Let them go, you clowns!" snarled Bowser.

"Ha! You know that we won't listen to a filthy dino-dragon like you!" said Ciara, suddenly regaining her composure.

"Yeah, so make like a tree, and get out of here!" said Scorcher.

"Don't you mean, 'make like a tree and leave?'" asked Cronk.

"Whatever! I have no time to think about proper use of English!" retorted Scorcher.

"That's it! You three are asking for it!" declared Bowser as he cracked his knuckles, ready to fight them.

"Well, then, come and get some!" laughed the Pyre Squad. But as soon as they attempted to fight Bowser, he laid the smack down on them. They were thrashed, pounded, tossed, and turned like ragdolls. While the Pyre Squad were knocked unconscious, Bowser proceeded to use his Fire Breath on the net. The heat of the breath was so strong for even the net to handle, that it started to wear off, releasing the trapped dragons.

"Are you alright, you guys?" asked Bowser as the six dragons recovered.

"Yeah, we're glad that came and save us, Bowser," said Draco, feeling very happy to see the Koopa King again.

"I don't get it," said Cynder, feeling very confused. "You said you didn't want to come here back then, and now you do, why is that?"

"After hearing that Hawaii had a lot of tough opponents to fight, it was just too much for me to pass up on," said Bowser. "I am the Koopa King, a proud and mighty warrior, so I don't back down from a challenge."

"Does that mean that you're taking the Island Challenge?" asked Draco.

"No, not really," said Bowser. "It does sound very tempting to me, though."

"Just one more question, Bowser," said Percival. "How did you know where we are?"

"Well, when I reached the Makua Cave, I heard your screaming, and Captain Akoni confirmed that you were inside doing the trial, so I rushed in to make sure you were safe."

"What a touching story!" sneered the Pyre Squad as they were about to ambush the dragons, but as soon as they could harm them, Capain Akoni arrived in time and spat out a powerful blast of fire that struck the Pyre Squad, knocking them down once more.

"Looks like we got some intruders here," he said. "Well, at least I saved you guys, and they'll be dealt with as soon as possible."

"Thanks for taking them out, Captain," replied Cynder.

Lily felt enamoured again.

"So, you guys have figured out this was the wrong path," he said, to which the dragons nodded. "Never mind, I'll show you guys the right path."

* * *

So Captain Akoni led the group to the neighbouring tunnel, and as soon as they reached the top of the cavern where they could see the natural light ahead, he paused.

"This way leads to the Great Chamber," he began. "There you will find the powerful Totem Gumshoos."

Torden could not contain himself any longer as he really psyched for fighting the creature.

"Patience, Torden," warned Cynder. "That's how we ended up in the Pyre Squad's in the first place, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Torden, blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry for getting carried away like that."

"All of you have to focus and work together on this," said Captain Akoni. "I know you can do it since I can sense how strong you really are."

"Do your best, Draco and Cynder!" called Bowser. "I'll be rooting for you and your team!"

"We'll give it all we got!" replied the dragons, and while Bowser and Captain Akoni remained in the cavern, the group made their way towards to Great Chamber.

There was an opening in the Great Chamber, which allowed for many who enter to see the sky, thus natural light seeps through during the day. The six dragons looked around in anticipation for something to pop up. The area was big enough for a group to be able battle in.

"Look over there!" called Lily as she noticed something up ahead. "Could that be what we'll be fighting?"

The dragons focused on where Lily was facing, and sure enough, there was a gigantic creature standing proudly and silently with its back facing the dragons. It then turned around, and nodding understandingly, it struck a fighting pose.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The fight against the Totem Gumshoos is at hand! Can the dragons do it? All answers will come in the last chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: The Luau Festival

**Chapter 6 – The Luau Festival**

The huge Gumshoos jumped and stood in front of the dragons, and it growled fiercely at them, ready to attack at any moment. In the blink of an eye, a strange aura flashed and emanated around it.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Draco. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did," said Cynder. "The aura that Gumshoos is letting off, it is almost like the auras we get when we transform with our Elemental Brooches, but there's something completely different about this kind."

"No doubt about that," replied Percival. "It's not even transforming or changing colours."

"Let's just go and start fighting!" urged Torden as he charged straight towards the Gumshoos.

"No, Torden!" called Cynder, but it was too late. Torden collided with the Gumshoos, but it did not flinch. It did not even take that much damage. As the blue dragon struggled to force himself towards it, the Gumshoos responded by delivering a hard push which sent Torden sailing. The dragons looked in shock as he crashed into the rock wall.

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Lily. "It just threw Torden without breaking a sweat!"

"Looks like we got our work cut out," said Cynder. "We'll really have to work together in order to bring it down."

"Before we can, we really need to check on Torden," said Percival, and as they turned to their friend, Torden struggled to get up. He was very beat and badly bruised from the crash.

"Torden, are you alright?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, I'm okay," groaned Torden. "But damn, that thing is really tough."

"I hope you have learned your lesson, Torden," scolded Cynder. "That Gumshoos is not to be underestimated!"

"Let's try to work as a team for this fight," said Jakkin. "I can sense that things are goin' to get pretty rough."

Indeed, the Gumshoos started to let out a screech, and in response, a bunch of Yungoos appeared.

"It has called its buddies!" exclaimed Lily. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we better prioritise," said Cynder. "These Yungoos animals will be nothing but a distraction, so let's focus on the Gumshoos."

So the battle had finally begun. The six dragons fought as hard as they could against the Gumshoos, but they also had to deal with the Yungoos team that continuously attacked them, hoping to divert their attention. The Gumshoos' aura allowed it to be able to resist the blows delivered while it fought back with an array of heavy damaging attacks. Lily and Torden managed to dish some damage to the Gumshoos, but they were quickly overwhelmed by the Yungoos team, rendering them unable to fight any longer.

"Lily and Torden!" exclaimed Draco, but they could not reply and groaned in exhaustion. This made the Charizard so furious that he let out of a stream of flames that caught the Gumshoos and the Yungoos team by surprise. Although the Gumshoos was still standing, the Yungoos team were knocked unconscious.

"Holy crap, Draco!" gasped Jakkin. "You just mopped the floor with those little critters!"

Draco exhaled heavily. "That was for Lily and Torden," he said, feeling short of breath.

"No time to celebrate, Draco," said Cynder. "Now we have to take care of the big boss itself, and there are four of us standing."

The four dragons readied themselves for the next round against the Gumshoos. Although it was now showing signs of fatigue, it was still far from down, and already it was preparing to deliver a special attack.

"What is that Gumshoos up to?" asked Jakkin.

"It looks as if it's got an ace up its sleeve," replied Cynder. "We better take it out before it can use it."

But before they could act, the Gumshoos' aura flashed so intensely and started to charge straight for the dragons. Draco, Cynder, and Jakkin could only watch in surprise as it rammed Percival on his stomach.

"No!" cried Draco.

Percival struggled to get up, but he was just as battered as Lily and Torden. "That Gumshoos is too much," he said. "It's up to you three now."

"We'll give it our all!" said Draco, Cynder, and Jakkin.

The Gumshoos attempted to summon for more backup, but Jakkin delivered a swift kick that stopped it in time. The three dragons resumed their fight with it one more time, and at last they managed to overpower it. Exhausted, the Gumshoos bowed at the dragons respectfully and crawled into a large hole at the end of the Great Chamber.

"So I guess we have won?" asked Draco, feeling slightly worn out from the fight.

All of a sudden, the dragons heard clapping, and as they turned around, they saw Captain Akoni approaching them.

"Congratulations, you have successfully passed the trial," he said, smiling.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Draco, happily, and while the other dragons joined in the cheering, Cynder could only smile with satisfaction.

"There is a reward for you dragons," said Captain Akoni. "Meet me at the Luau Festival in Wahiawa. You'll find Bowser there too."

* * *

Dusk was starting to set in, and after recovering from their battle scars, the six dragons were all set to head for Wahiawa. There, they could see that a big party was taking place in the small village. As soon as they entered, Tails, Blaze, Bowser and Darky noticed them.

"Hey guys!" called the dragons.

"Big bro and sis!" exclaimed Darky as he rushed to hug Cynder and Draco. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"So, you guys have made it through the first trial," said Blaze. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you very much, Blaze," said Cynder as she bowed respectfully to her master.

"Hey, where's the Dynamos?" asked Draco.

"They've gone off to check out another Hawaiian island," replied Tails. "I believe that's the same island you'll be heading off to next."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"You'll soon find out," said Blaze. "Now, come on! The Luau Festival is about to start!"

Sure enough, the Luau Festival began not a moment too soon. A crowd of anthros have gathered to enjoy the food, engage in fun activities, and also dance with the hula girls. Lily and Percival joined the dancers while Jakkin and Torden took a look at some of the indigenous rituals performed by the Maoris. Cynder, Draco, Darky, and Bowser sampled the foods. Cynder helped herself to some fish and watched the three male dragons eating ravenously at the large samples they took from the vendors. Even though Cynder found their table manners disgusting, she could not help but chuckle silently, knowing all too well that they were just being their normal selves.

Finally, at a certain moment during the festival, Captain Akoni arrived to make an important announcement to the gatherers, encouraging everyone to take their seats.

"Greetings, everyone," he began. "I thank you all for coming to the Luau Festival as it is always a time for fun and entertainment, but there's something I'd like to acknowledge on this particular occasion."

The crowd looked puzzled, wondering what else was happening among the festivities.

"Today, we have six foreigners who have come from Japan to take on the Hawaiian Island Challenge," continued Captain Akoni. "And they have successfully passed the Oahu Trial with finesse."

"Finish?" asked Darky. "Does that mean you're completely done with the Island Challenge?"

"He said 'finesse,'" corrected Cynder. "And I think there's more to what we're undertaking."

"May one of the six dragons come right here, please?" asked Captain Akoni.

In response, Cynder got up from her seat and made her way to meet Captain Akoni. He smiled and nodded at her. "Cynder, as a reward for you and your team's efforts at Makua Cave, you are deserving of this Z-ring and I have a Z-Crystal for you."

Captain Akoni handed a bracelet and a piece of crystal to Cynder. The Twilight Storm felt deeply overwhelmed at what she was given.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "What is it exactly, and what is this crystal for?"

"Remember that aura the Totem Gumshoos let off during your battle?" asked Captain Akoni.

"Yes, I remember," replied Cynder.

"That was Z-Power, which comes from taking a certain pose while holding the Z-Crystal," said Captain Akoni. "When you do the same, you'll unleash Z-Power within yourself, boosting your energy and stamina, including allowing you to dish out really powerful moves."

"I see," said Cynder.

"This Z-Crystal right here is Darkium Z," continued Captain Akoni. "If you want to learn more about them, please come with your group to Pearl Harbour tomorrow, and I'll demonstrate how to use it."

Cynder nodded respectfully while the crowd applauded, and as Captain Akoni announced for the Luau Festival to resume, she took her seat where her friends were waiting. They were curious to have a lot at the Z-Ring and Z-Crystal, so she showed it to them. Although she knew that with this new power, they can be able to reach further heights in their strength, Cynder was well aware that she and her friends will have to use the Z-Power responsibly like with their Elemental Brooches. It became very clear to her that their greatest challenge was about to start, and they will have to give it their very best to achieve success.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

And at last, that's the end of the season premiere! More excitement awaits in the next story, where they'll meet a new ally and a new enemy as they continue exploring the Hawaiian Islands!


End file.
